


switchin' them positions for u

by harlotstarlet



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Aftercare, F/F, Kinda, Lesbian AU, Mommy Kink, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Smut, idk tbh why did I write this, strap ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:34:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28167813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harlotstarlet/pseuds/harlotstarlet
Summary: Vanessa's in for a long night.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	switchin' them positions for u

**Author's Note:**

> title from 'positions' by Ariana grande

“Mommy, please,” Vanessa whimpered, pushing back onto Brooke’s fingers, earning her a disapproving hum.

“Be patient, you can come when I say so.”

To drive her point home, Brooke flicked her wrist, her fingers hitting Vanessa’s spot mercilessly, the smaller girl crying out.

“Please, please, please,” she begged, her lower abdomen tightening familiarly, “please, I’m gonna- _ oh, fuck.” _

Vanessa’s orgasm hit her out of nowhere, crashing over her like a wave during high tide. As good as the relief felt, her chest pulled with anxiety when she came to her senses once again. Usually after an orgasm as earth shattering as that one, Brooke would be doting over Vanessa, kissing her in any spots she was rough with and petting her hair until she fell asleep, but the gentleness wasn’t there as Brooke knelt over her, a fire in her eyes.

“Did you just come?”

Vanessa swallowed, locking eyes with Brooke as she shook her head. “No, mommy.”

Brooke chuckled darkly, tucking a strand of dark hair behind Vanessa’s ear gently before pulling back and slapping her across the face. Albeit a surprise, the sting was intoxicating and made more liquid gush between Vanessa’s legs despite having just finished all over Brooke’s fingers. Brooke gently stroked the red skin on Vanessa’s cheek.

“Now, now, baby, there’s no need to lie to mommy. You came didn’t you?”

Vanessa cast her eyes down, avoiding Brooke’s gaze before nodding.

“Uh-uh, use your words. Did you or did you not come without my permission?”

Keeping her gaze lowered Vanessa spoke up softly. “Yes, mommy. I’m sorry.”

Brooke tsked disapprovingly. “I don’t give you very many rules now, do I?”

“No, mommy,” she whispered, shame creeping into her features.

“That’s right,” Brooke smiled devilishly, “Mommy doesn’t give you very many rules and there you go and break one of the only ones I’ve given you. What do you think we should do about that?”

Vanessa shrugged.

“Aww, cat got your tongue, baby? It’s okay I could put that mouth to good use, or maybe better yet, if you want to come so bad maybe I should make you come over and over again until you can barely stand it. Does that sound like a fair punishment, honey?”

Vanessa could feel herself get wetter with every word, the anticipation of a full night of Brooke’s attention hanging heavy in the air “Yes, mommy,” she answers plainly, attempting not to seem too excited.

“Good girl, lay back down.”

Vanessa obeys without question, laying back and spreading her legs, cheeks growing hot at the increasingly growing wet spot underneath her. Brooke settles in between her legs, placing a hand on either one of her thighs, spreading her legs further. She places a few kisses up Vanessa’s sensitive inner thighs, the girl bucking her hips in response. Without warning, Brooke licks a stripe up Vanessa’s center, moaning under her breath as she tastes her.

Vanessa, still sensitive from before, shies away from Brooke’s touches, only to be held still firmly by the hips as Brooke ate her out with vigor. She moaned without abandon as Brooke wrapped her lips around her clit and sucked harshly. Vanessa felt the fire in her lower stomach and before her body could betray her again, she opened her mouth to beg, finding just enough air in her lungs.

“Go ahead, baby, come for mommy,” Brooke rasped, diving right back into Vanessa’s pussy once she gave the green light.

It didn’t take long after for Vanessa to come with a scream, her vision blurring at the edges as Brooke didn’t give up, instead she pushed two fingers into her, drawing another orgasm from Vanessa out of nowhere. 

She relented after the second, but only to pull a still trembling Vanessa into her arms for a kiss, letting the other girl taste herself on Brooke’s tongue.

“My, my, baby, even after coming three times, you’re still this excited?” Brooke said, slotting a hand in between Vanessa’s legs. Her inner thighs were slick, as was Brooke’s hand when she pulled away.

All the screaming left Vanessa’s voice even raspier than usual, the only sound she could manage was a low croak.

“Aw,” Brooke cooed, “my poor baby, let me get you some water and then we can have some more fun.”

Vanessa watched as Brooke sauntered out of the room, only to return moments later with a glass of cool water in her hand.

“Here, drink,” Brooke said, placing the glass to Vanessa’s lips and allowing for her to drink.

“Is that better, angel?”

Vanessa nodded. “Yes, mommy. Thank you.”

Brooke smiled and kissed Vanessa’s temple. “Are you ready for mommy to play with you some more?”

With a newfound energy, Vanessa nodded enthusiastically. “Maybe can you-?”

She paused, anxiety settling in her stomach.

“Can I what, princess? What do you need from mommy?”

“Could you maybe use the strap on me? Please, mommy?”

Vanessa looked at Brooke with her puppy dog eyes and had the blonde wrapped tightly around her little finger. “You know, this was supposed to be a punishment, but you’ve been taking it so well, baby, I suppose I could do that for you.”

Vanessa clapped excitedly and threw her arms around Brooke’s neck. “Thank you, mommy!”

Brooke chuckled. “You’re welcome, baby, let me go get it.”

Once again, Vanessa watched from the bed as Brooke disappeared, except this time instead of a glass of water, she came back with a harness strapped to her hips, the dildo hanging heavy in between her legs.

“Fuck,” Vanessa moaned under her breath as Brooke stalked closer.

“Look at you,” Brooke murmured, cupping Vanessa’s cheek as she approached her, “I already made you come three times and here you are all needy for me. You must like being mommy’s little whore, don’t you?”

Vanessa swallowed hard. “Only for you, mommy.”

“Oh, I know, baby. No one else can make you feel quite as good, huh?”

Brooke didn’t give her a chance to answer, but she didn’t need one, she knew the answer just by Vanessa’s moan as she grabbed her by the hair and guided her to her hands and knees. 

She positioned herself behind her and circled the head of the toy at Vanessa’s entrance, gathering wetness on the tip.

“Are you open enough for me, sweetheart?”

“Yes, please, just fuck me!”

Brooke pulled back, yanking on Vanessa’s hair. “Behave,” she demanded, the dominance in her voice putting Vanessa in a trance like state, obeying every demand Brooke made.

“I’m sorry, mommy!”

The blonde loosened her grip on Vanessa’s hair. “Good girl. Now shut up and let me fuck you.”

Vanessa kept quiet as she was told, save for the whimpers that left her lips as Brooke moved the toy up and down her slit, before pushing the tip in, making her moan.

“Fuck, baby,” Brooke growled, pushing all the way in. She paused a moment, letting Vanessa adjust to the stretch.

“Are you okay?”

“Yes,” Vanessa panted, pushing back onto Brooke’s cock, “please, just fuck me already!”

Brooke grabbed a fistful of hair and used it as leverage as she pulled out and slowly pushed back in. “You’ll get what mommy gives you and you won’t complain about it, got it?”

Vanessa whined in the back of her throat. “Okay, mommy, ‘m sorry.”

Once again lightening her grip on Vanessa’s hair, she pulled out again, this time faster and harder, much more akin to how Vanessa liked it, if the happy mewl she let out was any indication. Vanessa’s sounds of pleasure mixed with the sound of skin against skin filled the room, spurring Brooke on. Vanessa stayed still and quiet, indulging in everything Brooke had given her, nothing less and nothing more. Brooke fucked into her deep and hard and then fast and shallow, switching up the position and pace every now and then to keep Vanessa on her toes. After a while, Brooke notices Vanessa’s legs begin to twitch and her moans turned breathier.    
“My poor baby, you need to come, don’t you?”

“Mmhm, mommy, please!”

Brooke smirked and reached around to the other girl’s front, rubbing her clit in tight circles as she continued to fuck her at a pace that was never possible until Brooke was fueled with seductive whines and whimpers.

“I want you to hold on for a minute, angel, I know you can do it.”

Vanessa shook her head, tears falling down her cheeks. “Please, mommy, please! I need to come so bad!”

Brooke fucked her faster and harder but kept telling her to hold it and hold it. Vanessa felt like she was about to explode, the overstimulation making her feel everything ten times harsher than before.

Finally, after a particularly hard thrust that made Vanessa choke out a sob, Brooke finally eased up.

“Come on, princess, you can come now.”

Vanessa’s orgasm could barely wait, as soon as Brooke stopped talking and Vanessa knew she could finish, she did. Her orgasm was overwhelming; liquid gushed between her legs and down Brooke’s strap, wetting the sheets underneath them. Spent, Brooke pulled out and collapsed back on the bed, pulling an equally as spent Vanessa down with her.

“Princess? Are you okay?” She frets, petting the other girl’s cheek and wiping the tears and snot away from her face.

Still floating in subspace, Vanessa nods meekly and buries herself in Brooke’s embrace. “Are we done, mommy? Can we please be done?”

Brooke chuckled, kissing the crown of her head. “Of course, darling. I’m proud of you.”

Vanessa smiles deamily. “Thank you, mommy.”

“You’re welcome, doll, how about I carry you to the bathtub and you can soak while I clean up in here?”

Vanessa pouted. “But I wanna sleep.”

“I know, but you were a messy little girl tonight and we can’t sleep like this.”

Vanessa whined but agreed nonetheless as she felt the slick stickiness in between her legs and underneath her. She let Brooke carry her bridal style into the bathroom and waited nearby as she drew a warm bath, all of Vanessa’s favorite essential oils mixed in with the water creating the most inviting aroma.

Brooke gently helped lower her into the water and just as she was about to turn away to go clean up the mess on the bed, Vanessa grabbed her wrist.    
“Will you wash my hair, please?”

The blonde looked from her to the mess on the bed, ultimately deciding the bed could wait,but caring for her girl couldn’t.

“Okay, baby, pick out your shampoo.”

Brooke worked her skilled fingers into Vanessa’s scalp and loved her to bits as she slowly came to after floating in space for so long. Helping her out of the bath and into warm pj’s seemed to do the trick every time and once the sheets were cleaned and Brooke herself was changed, both women curled up in bed together, love confessions and goodnights on the tips of their tongues as both fell into dreamland. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> find me on Tumblr @/honeyhytes


End file.
